Kyuubi's Legacy: Bloody fang
by mitsume923
Summary: Summary: Naruto has been adopted by Kyuubi and trained her to protect herself and she repaid her dept to the third by becoming an anbu , she also know who her parents were what will happen from now on? Consist of Kakashi being in love, and sakura bashing, No Uchiha massacre, Kakafemnaru rated T to be safe ch3 update
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first Naruto story I hoped you'll like it, sorry about those little mistakes for I am not perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I could, it seems my plot will just have to do.**

**Summary: Naruto has been adopted by Kyuubi and trained her to protect herself and she repaid her dept to the third by becoming an anbu , she also know who her parents were what will happen from now on? Consist of Kakashi being in love, and sakura bashing.**

**No Uchiha massacre, just a plain old Uchiha sasuke prick we all know about, and please this is my first time writing a naruto fanfic, so if there are mistakes please bare with me, for I am not perfect and does not have a beta reader.**

"**Kyuubi says"**

'_**Kyuubi thinks'**_

'_Naruto thinks'_

"naruto says"

"_**Kyuubi's Legacy: the bloody Fang"**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000

Prologue: _the Beginning_

"Demon get out of here!" "Demon just go away and kill yourself!" "Demon just die already!"

The most common sentences coming from the civilians' mouth that Naruto can hear on every civilian. It was raining hard and she was just sitting on her favorite swing scanning her bruises that the civilians made, she wanted to cry but for some reason her tears refused to shed. She was already tired, tired of villagers stupidity, tired of being alone in her room crying all night, tired of living. She was just waiting for the shinigami to take her away. Only the Hokage has anchored her to this village, to this living world.

Even the sky refused to give her a pretty rainbow; at least it felt sorry for her cause it's shedding its tears for her. _'What did I do to deserve this? Fate must have really hated me'_ Naruto asked herself, she was just tired of forcing herself to smile, and she was just a child after all that didn't know what she did wrong? She was curious as well as angry at those civilians, she wanted revenge but fate refused to give her any sign of justice.

She stood up and began to walk to her apartment, even though it was spacious but it was a terrible place to sleep in but she much rather have this than to put up the landlady's schemes on killing her in the orphanage. The hokage bought this apartment for her, she felt indebted to the hokage and she made sure to repay him, she hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and go to bed. She gently closed her eyes and began drifting to sleep, later she found herself in a sewer like place, she began to walk to where her legs would carry her and finally she came to a stop when she faced a giant door with giant metal bars with a paper seal on one of the bars, a creature like fox appeared and it attacked her with one of its claws but its attack didn't reach the girl, the fox was surprised to see the girl didn't flinch or even move out of the way.

Naruto just stood there eyeing the beast in front of her (if it were someone that had been there I bet they're already wetting their pants now, but this is Naruto were talking about) she wanted to yell at it for making her life miserable, she knew she was at her mindscape and she knew how badly she wanted to die right now.

"Do you want to kill me?" Naruto asked the beast. The fox stared at her incredulously not expecting the question from her mouth, **"do you want to die?"** the beast ask her, now it's Naruto's turn to look at the fox incredulously she didn't anticipated this response to her question, Naruto slowly nodded her head, no one would miss her anyway if the fox killed her, so why not wanting to die now?

The fox's body began to glow; Naruto shielded her eyes from the bright light. A woman in her 20's stood there with flowing blood red hair reaching to her breasts, she wore a midnight blue kimono with cherry blossoms for its design, she looked beautiful with her shining gold eyes, but what caught Naruto's attention was the pair of fox ears and the tail swinging behind her.

"**My name's kyuubi no Yoko and this is my true form" **Naruto eyed her new form and she concluded that this new form is more dangerous and more prettier than her other form, cause this form had the art of being unpredictable."Why did you change your appearance?" Naruto asked her, she would be fine if Kyuubi didn't change her appearance she didn't see any reason for her too change, what she look like unless she wanted to show her what she truly look like and be less intimidating.** "We need to talk and my other form is too intimidating"** she stated it just like it was a matter of fact.

The surroundings began to change, the sewer like place was changed with a massive field of flowers and in the center was a giant cherry blossom tree, the sky is dark with a full moon that is shining above giving light all over the place, Kyuubi stared at Naruto he was about to ask _**'why'**_ but the girl beat her to it, "Because you deserve more than that sewer like place and this is my mind I can do anything I want with it" Naruto said answering the unsaid question of Kyuubi making her smile at her.

"**Can I call you kit?"** she asked Naruto, Naruto was shocked at her request but still nodded giving her surrogate mother a smile, Naruto have always wanted to have a mother that will love her as her own flesh and blood and kyuubi was the only one offering that even if the fox has done this to her but she will not judge her quickly because everything that have been done has a reason.

"Why?" Naruto asked Kyuubi, Kyuubi just looked at her and motioned her to sit down on the grass and she too sat down beside her.**"I lost my kits at that time and as a mother I'm heartbroken, a certain snake like man whose name is Orochimaru killed them, I was clouded with anger at that time and couldn't make a better decision and because of that he tricked me into attacking your village only to be sealed inside you, I know you won't forgive for what I've done to you, If I didn't let Orochimaru trick me then maybe you won't suffer from a miserable life and…" **Kyuubi didn't get to finish her sentence when Naruto hugged her tightly with tears streaking from her cheeks, Kyuubi bit her lip to stop her tears but failed miserably, she looked at her then smiled.

"For years I was longing for a mother who would love me as one of her flesh and blood, and now that woman is here in front of me offering me that offer, I don't care that because of you the civilians hated me even some shinobi did even if children won't play with me I can manage that but living without a warmth from a mother is something I can't live with, especially with everything that's been going on now, and please don't cry I don't blame you for this cursed life it's that snake teme's fault!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kyuubi looked at her shock at what she heard from her mouth; she hugged the girl and patted her head gently. "Thank you Okaasama" Naruto said whipping her tears away **"No thank you kit for accepting me"** Kyuubi said still smiling, she loved Naruto dearly, just one look at the girl will make you love her , she had a shine that radiates from her and magnets people to her.

"**Kit I'll train you to protect yourself and me" **Kyuubi said while Naruto just smiled at her and nodded her head at her mother who just smiled back at her.

(End)

**A/N: hope you like the prologue I have fun writing it I've always wanted to write a Naruto fanfic but I didn't have a confidence on my writing skills but know I think I'm still a novice at writing like these but I'll try my best, just drop by a review okay XD**

**-Mitsume923**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hai guyz it's me again I hope you liked the prologue, just for you guyz I made this chapter a bit longer hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I could.**

"**Kyuubi says"**

"_**Kyuubi thoughts"**_

"_Naruto thoughts"_

"Naruto says"

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Repaying one's debt**_

**(Kyuubi's POV)**

**It's been three years since I started training Naruto, she's such an angel, very obedient and understanding she rarely complains about her tortu… I mean training and she accepts me to be her mother. Right now I've given her 2 kenjutsu styles to work on the **_**'Hakyoku ken no kata'**_** and the **_**'Sobagai Deba Sentou'**_** I need her to be an all rounder to protect herself as well as myself.**

**The first one needs a heavy sword and great strength, a powerful style that it's solely purpose is to smash and cut its enemies using brute force and powerful blasts as well as slashes, it maybe a little slower than the second style but it's really useful when you're on the offensive. The second one is a style that mostly counter's enemies' attacks mostly used when you're on defensive as well as for assassination attempts, due to its fluidity and agility that's just for females only.**

**Naruto is a well built girl she had the fluidity and agility for the second style while the guts and the strength for the first one, while I was checking what her affinities are it shocked me that she had all affinities maybe because of me and my tails, so I taught her some ninjutsus I know in every affinity and the **_**'kage bunshin no jutsu**_**' (Shadow clone jutsu) to help enhance her training so she can master them in a short time so we can move on to the next one.**

**She is also working on the taijutsu style that I used back in my younger days it is called the **_**'Lunar fang style'**_** it can be considered as a dance, it focuses the flexibility and speed of the user it is a little bit similar to the gentle fist the hyuuga clan uses that mainly damages in the internal part of the body while my style damages the external as well as the internal part because of my chakra's abilities a tailed beasts chakra is more deadlier than a human's, on touch on the part of the skin it burns it thus leaving burn marks but when is hit another time it will inject a strong poison through the burn marks and only I and Naruto knew the antidote of it. **

**Enough of this chat about ninjutsu, Today I told Naruto to create a hundred clones, 25 of those clones will practice the 2 kenjutsu styles to perfection well she already mastered it's just that I wanted her training to be a little difficult hehehe (sweat drops) okay the other 25 is mastering the jutsu's that I've taught her in every element and some genjutsus which really isn't her strong point so I'll going to tortur… I mean train her in that aspect for another time.**

**Another 25 clones for her taijutsu which I recently taught her but she quickly became accustomed to it and you know what I'm really proud of her (quickly gets a handkerchief and sniffles on it) anyway as for the 15 clone I made them practice some chakra control exercises, because I don't want my daughter to keep using a very chakra consuming jutsus that'll probably strain her. And lastly the other 10 as well as the original is doing 500 laps around the field with gravity weight seals weighing 300 pounds. **

**Yeah I know that's a bit extreme but she needs to have her body well built for the first kenjutsu and the speed for the second one. I can be sadistic as I can be, but this is my daughter were talking about, I just can't tortu… I mean train her for fun, but it is very tempting though given to the fact that she rarely complains though and she even complained 20 minutes ago.**

**(Flash back: 20 minutes ago)**

**After completing her 500****th**** lap she ordered her clones to disperse themselves one group at a time, then she plopped down to the grass exhausted, she was panting so hard, I almost felt sorry for making her suffer like this, but this is for her own good and maybe for me too and this is what she wanted. **"You sure are a slave driver Okaasama"** Naruto said still panting, okay maybe that wasn't the response that I've anticipated maybe it's considered a playful insult, it is still counted because it somehow affects me.**

**I still couldn't believe it it's as if whenever she complain / rants or whatever? I always feel happy, yeah I know it's kind of surreal but yeah, I'm like that only to Naruto though. Naruto is a good child that can mask her hurt feelings with a fake smile that seems so real, but the truth is that she's already crying inside. I've trained her to mask all her emotions to others, they don't have the liberty to enjoy themselves from seeing my kit's emotions after what they've done to her, she will only show her emotions to those that she deemed worthy of being her friends which there are none so far.**

"**Kit what did ya say?" I asked her, she just smiled at me and repeated her words **"I said you sure are a slave driver Okaasama"** she said still smiling at me, I sat down beside her and patted her head gently, the that she rarely complains and asks favors makes me want to spoil her more "Why don't you rest up while Okaasama sings you a lullaby and I'll wake you up later for a makeover and so I can give you your weapons for your 2 styles" Naruto nodded and placed her head on her lap.**

**(End of flash back)**

**It has been 20 minutes since that have happened and Naruto is already sleeping peacefully with her head in my lap, I hated it when I must wait for a few hours I'll just have to speed thing up here, I snapped my fingers and true to my word it seems that five hours had passed and it's 5 in the morning in the outside world. It seems she already get her sleep time to wake her up. I gently tugged her shoulder and pinched her nose and with a few seconds Naruto began to wake up rubbing her eyes. I guarantee that she will like her new look as well as her new weapons. **"Okaasama what time is it?"** Naruto asked me letting a yawn out "its 5 am in the outside world" I answered her question, I control the flow of time here on her mindscape, it is quite different from the outside world.**

**I looked at my daughter and eyed the clothing that she wore, and I felt sick and horrible I don't want my daughter to be this ugly I want them to witness her beauty; she wore a white baggy shirt and black shorts with blue ninja sandals, she needed a new look and those things won't cut it.**

**I snapped my finger and her whole outfit appeared on my hand with a brush. She looked at me with a horrified look, a look that I've missed in such a long time, she was about to run away when I grabbed the collar of her shirt, she was short for children her age and every time I would make a remark about her height before I would finish it, she would beat me too it saying **_**'I'm not that short, when I'll have my growth spurt I'll be tall than you know it!'**_** just thinking about that statement made me chuckle, as I tried to undress Naruto and dressed her up again in her new clothes.**

"**Kawaii!" I shouted she look cuter in her new outfit, it could make boys drool and girls envious and others just to stare her with awe, it consisted with a white hakama, with a blood red miniskirt on her neck she wore a flowing long black scarf with crimson sakura flowers on its hem, on her feet were long black ninja sandals with long heels, on both of her arms were a pair of black gauntlets, and to sum it all up she looked stunning, I'm such a good mother with a good taste for clothing.**

"**You know you shouldn't pout like that it doesn't suit you well" I said as I brushed her hair, **"Okaasama I liked my old clothes better"** Naruto whined, I smiled at her, oh I'm really liking this."Honey you're a girl and girls wear decent girly clothes, not clothes that even boy's wear" I said making her understand the concept of all of this, and also to cut the number of civilians hating her.**

**After brushing her hair I pulled a face mask from my pocket and gave it to Naruto, she took the face mask, and she then looked at me with a confused expression. "It's a face mask, I know you'll not be able to keep up your not so cold stoic mask, so I suggest you put this on, they won't have the liberty to enjoy your emotions after what they've done to you" I've always trained her to pull off her stoic mask with a tint of coldness, she already mastered masking her sadness, but keeping this stoic mask is something she can keep up but not in a long time.**

**She wears the mask that I've given her and I snapped my fingers again a body mirror appeared in front of her as well as her weapons in my hand, it was a curved heavy sword with a knuckle guard on its blue handle, and two bowie knives with finger guards on the handle with a design of a dragon coiling it's prey on it, the blade itself had an intricate hole designs on them.**

**When Naruto saw the weapons on my hand her eyes began to sparkle, I handed her the weapons. "The large sword is the Lunar Legacy perfect for the first style and those two bowie Knives are the twin dragons and are perfect for the second style" Naruto quickly sealed the weapons to one of the seals on inside her sleeve. "Naruto I'm really proud of you" I said to her, who only smiled at me behind the mask. **"I know Okaasama I better go its morning already"** she said to me, after that she disappeared from the mindscape; I'm getting soft am I? Nah that's my kit so I guess it's okay.**

**(End of Kyuubi's POV)**

Naruto woke up and just as her surrogate mother said it was already 5 in the morning, she sat up on her bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, after a few minutes she prepared herself wearing the clothes her mother gave which remained when she woke up. She went outside of her apartment and saw the shops are beginning to open up and shop keepers trying to piss her off again.

She hated this place but this is home, the place her parents sacrificed their lives for, began to run around the village wanting to complete her 50 laps around Konoha, while running she saw a guy wearing a green spandex. "Oh your youthfulness burns brightly in this peaceful morning, would you allow me Maito Guy to join you with your exercise!" the man shouted. **"I swear I'm going deaf with this weird guy's shouting"** Kyuubi exclaimed and Naruto nodded in agreement.

The man look weird, his hair is bowl shaped cut, his eyebrows look hairy caterpillars and the worst of all is that he is wearing a green spandex oh the horror, on Naruto and Kyuubi's faces. Even if the guy is a freak he's still a guy and Naruto learned this while running with him, but to see him like that is you just have to ignore what he's wearing and his 'youthful preaches'.

"What is your lovely name milady" Guy asked Naruto who just smiled at him behind her mask, "Naruto Uzumaki" Guy was shock to hear that name and he quickly bowed in front of her. "What a beautiful name it's a perfect name for someone as youthful as you!"Naruto sweat drop at the comment"Uhmm… thanks" Naruto said, Guy immediately went to his pose. "I'm honored Uzumaki san, this Maito Guy will accompany you and make your youthfulness burn brighter!" Guy shouted, Naruto in blinding speed unsealed a pair of earplugs and hurriedly put them in her ear so she can't hear any more youthful preaches. **"I'm glad you have earplugs kit even if we can still hear faint sound atleast we can relax now that our ears will not go deaf with him shouting" **Kyuubi said with a sigh of relief.

After a an hour she already finished her 50th lap and told Guy that she would be going now and Guy just nodded while saying some of his youthful preaches and something about completing 500 laps around Konoha. Naruto swiftly jump from roof to roof to get to the Hokage tower, she would have shunshined but she just stick to getting there slower, but not without taking a short break at the Hokage mountain.

Naruto sait at the Yondaime's head at the Hokage mountain, watching the whole village, somehow this place calms her and she can think better here, and one of those reasons is that this piece of art is meant to acknowledge her deceased father which she just discovered a year ago.

(Flashback)

A young Naruto, age 10 wearing a white shirt and black shorts with ninja sandals, asked for the Hokage's attention, she had a solemn look on her face, so the guards let her in, all of the tower's staff respected her as a person for she had done a noble sacrifice, being the jailor of the most powerful beast the kyuubi, unlike those ignorant civilians that always attacked her.

Naruto greeted the Hokage politely and asked if he would spare a little of his time to answer some of her questions, the Hokage complied. "I would like to speak with Hokage sama away from the prying eyes." Naruto said politely two anbus pealed themselves off the walls and shunshined away leaving them both. "I see would it kill you to just not be acting formal with me for just a day?" the sandaime asked Naruto who only kneeled in front of him who only shake her head indicating the answer 'NO'.

"I can't do that my lord you are the leader of this village and must be treated with respect" Naruto said politely still kneeling infront the Sandaime,"I'm still your grandfather figure at least let me hear you calling me Grandfather" Sarutobi said with a smirk on his face, he's been trying for years for Naruto to call him grandfather because all that Naruto calls him is Hokage sama, he just wanted to be acknowledge by the blond as her grandfather.

The blonde stood up and bowed her head lightly "Ojiiisama will you answer my question, I need to clarify things" Naruto said politely 'At least her formality decreased a bit but she's still too formal' the Sandaime thought. "Okay what are your questions Naru chan" the Sandaime said not failing to notice the slight twitch of the blonde's brows."I would like to know what the names of my parents, Ojiiisama." Sarutobi was about to tell her that she's not ready for the information yet when he was cut off by the blonde girl.

"Ojiiisama I already know that Kyuubi Okaasama is in me and she already told me who they really are I just want to clarify them" Sarutobi stared at the blond girl in shock but remained calm as possible; his composure must not falter away. "Why call Kyuubi, Okaasama?" Naruto just stared at Sarutobi and answered his question. "She's the only woman who offered to be my mother and I'm not stupid as to decline her offer" Naruto said with a sad smile on her face, a pang of guilt hit Sarutobi hard he could not blame the child for accepting the offer, she just wanted to have a mother and so far no one offered her something like that, the only thing she gets is a string of curses and beatings.

Sarutobi sighed and lets out a puff of smoke from his pipe, "Your parents are Uzumaki Kushina and Minato Namikaze, you're the sole survivor as well as the heir of these two clans" Sarutobi answered her question and handed a small white envelop inside of it was a key and a letter,"That is the key to your Parent's house and the will to the land there's a note inside from your father" the room was filled with engulfed with silence for a few minutes, she kneeled in front of the Sandaime and walk to the door she was about to grab the door knob when she stopped herself. "I promise that I'll repay my debt to you Ojiiisama" Naruto said quietly after that she went out of the door.

(End of flashback)

"I guess it's time to repay my debt to Ojiiisama" Naruto said as she slowly stands up and shunshined away leaving a faint electric spark behind. Naruto arrive at just outside the Hokage's office, with a stern look she gave to the guards, she was allowed to go inside the office.

"Naru chan what brings you here?" Sarutobi asked, he is glad that he can skip doing paperwork at least for a few minutes. "I came today to repay my debt" Naruto said as she kneeled in front of her grandfather figure. "And what debt is that?" Sarutobi asked her."For giving me information about my parents, a house to stay, providing me enough money to feed myself and mostly for anchoring me to this village, because if you didn't who knows where I might've end up it's either being dead or alive" Sarutobi could feel her smile behindher mask "I want to serve under you, I want to be an anbu to serve you Ojiiisama" Naruto said.

Sarutobi was about to retort, when Naruto raised her hand to stop him. "I want to show you my true skills I don't want to hide in my mask forever Ojiiisama so please have faith in me", Sarutobi looked at the blonde's eyes they were filled with determination, he realized that he can't argue with that. "Bear" an anbu came out of nowhere and appeared at Sarutobi's side.

"Let's take this to my Family's Dojo" Sarutobi said as the three of them shunshined to the Sarutobi's household. Sarutobi patted the Anbu's back "I want you to go all out on her alright, and please don't underestimate her, or it'll cost you your life" the Anbu shivered at the tone being used "Hai Hokage sama" the Anbu said.

"May I know what the rank of the Anbu I'm facing is?" Naruto asked as she unsealed the Lunar Legacy. "Vice captain of the anbu corps." The anbu replied "Understood, there's no holding back, and don't even try to underestimate me it'll be your last" Naruto said in a stern voice, the anbu unsheathed his tanto and both went to the stance.

Naruto raised her sword in a vertical manner charging chakra to it "Heavenly moon slash" A white crescent moon shaped slash came to meet the Anbu who unfortunately but barely dodge it in time. He then began to throw shurikens at Naruto only to be deflected by her blade. "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" a giant fireball was aimed at Naruto, she just stared at it before making a one hand seal. "Mizu no yaiba" Naruto shouted as she held the water sword at her right hand slicing the giant fireball in two, before cancelling it all out, the water came back to its seal inside her sleeves, making Sarutobi and the Anbu shock 'What? a one hand seal, she's really good and clever too' both thought in unison. The anbu charged at her sending slashes at her only to be blocked, she then sends a kick on his stomach causing a slight opening; "Ju Suto (Heavy smash)" Naruto whispered as she lugs her massive weapon over her shoulders and sends a bit slow yet powerful vertical strike, at the anbu. The anbu screamed in pain as he jumps back away from her clutching his wound. 'The kids impressive I wouldn't mind serving under her wing' the anbu thought as he noticed Naruto charge towards him holding her massive sword, raising a hand to do a one hand seal "Fuuton: Tatsumaki Wana (Wind release: Tornado trap) Naruto whispered, then the anbu finds himself trapped inside the eye of the Tornado unable to escape.

Then Naruto walk towards the Hokage only to disappear and appear behind him with her sword on his neck. "I win drop the Henge" Naruto said as she cancelled her jutsu and saw the frustrated Hokage who the anbu used for the kawarami to escape the trap and then lowers her sword, for the anbu to drop his Henge.

"Bear be glad that I'm not hurt inside there or you're the one that will be hurt" the Hokage said as the Anbu apologized to him, then the Hokage turn to Naruto and handed her a porcelain mask with a design of a fox. "You're very skilled Naruto, you're so good that Bear here even use me for a kawarami if this was a real fight you'll end up killing one of our best fighters, you deserve that, for now on you'll be called fox" the Hokage said to Naruto proud of his so called granddaughter.

"I wish to give her my title" Bear said to Sarutobi who only looked at him in shock but nodded in understanding."Is that your wish bear?" the Hokage asked him. "Yes after all she did defeat me and deserved the title more, and besides we need a strong ninja to lead us" Bear said, and Naruto was shock at hearing what Bear said, she was about to retort when the Hokage stopped her. "Naruto you'll be the new vice captain of the anbu corps serving under me" Naruto eye smiled at both of them and did an unexpected thing, she hug the Hokage tightly and bowed infront of Bear.

"Arigatou Ojiiisama, Bear san I promise to be a good leader and don't worry I'll get even stronger" and with that Naruto shunshined away leaving faint traces of electricity. "That girl packs quite a punch if I hadn't maneuvered my body so that she won't hit my vital organs, I would be a goner by now" The anbu said as the Hokage examined the deep fatal wound. "Yeah she is truly fearsome, I better announce this to the council and to all shinobi except for the genin and you'll be there as a witness, let's get inside let me treat your wound then after the meeting you'll be send to the hospital" the Hokage said, "Hai Hokage sama thank you".

Sarutobi let out a sigh 'This is some debt repaying to the extent of serving me by being an anbu, what an unpredictable girl'

(On the same time at Naruto)

"And with that my debt is repaid Ojiiisama" Naruto said as she sat on top of the Fourth's head at the Hokage mountain, enjoying the breeze.

(End)

**A/N: Some of you will be wondering how Naruto can perform a one hand seal in every jutsu, because as Kyuubi said, she was shocked to know that Naruto had every element so she can easily perform them all, with a plus of kyuubi's torture training her skills enhanced making her a veteran with using ninjutsu.**

**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Fire release: great fireball technique) = sends a giant fire ball towards the enemy, if an Uchiha mastered this technique, and then they said that the Uchiha is recognize as an adult.**

**Mizu no Yaiba (Water sword) =** **Creates a sharp sword made of solid water in the user's hand. As the user's control improves, he can manipulate the shape and size he/she wants the sword to have, from a tiny dagger to a massive decapitator sword. At the minimum requirements, the sword has minimal offensive power, able to make slight cuts and tears in the flesh of an opponent and susceptible to high pressure (an opponent breaking the blade with a weapon of his own) and fire attacks.**

**Ju suto (Heavy smash) = ****the user lugs her massive weapon above her sholders and sends a vertical slow and powerful strike,**

**Fuuton: Tatsumaki Wana (Wind release: Tornado Trap) = ****the user creates a large tornado about ten feet high directly around their enemy wide enough so that they have little room to move. The opponent will find themselves trapped inside the eye of this tornado, unharmed by the winds but unable to move without touching the tornado. If they attempt to escape they will find the swirling winds will push them back inside the center, with several cuts and scratches due to the ferocity of the winds. However just as what's inside cannot leave what is outside cannot enter; any attacks or projectiles will simply be deflected back out.**

**-Mitsume923**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading my plot, I appreciate your efforts, so please continue to read this story, and give this another chance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, even how much I wish for it to be mine.**

"**Kyuubi says"**

'_**Kyuubi thinks'**_

'_Naruto thinks'_

"naruto says"

_Chapter 2: _

"_Troublesome"_

_(Setting: _somewhere_ in the land of Swamps.)_

In the middle of the night, as the moon lighted the forest with its dim light it was also accompanied by the stars gentle light, providing what little light they have to light the forest, a gentle breeze of wind was felt, as the place gets colder and colder light puffs of smoke, indicating someone's breath. A man in his thirties is currently running, his black muscle shirt is drench in sweat as his black cargo pants were filled with cuts from twigs located in his path, on his forehead a large cut was seen and blood is slowly trickling down on the side of his face but he paid no attention to it, because his life is more important than his appearance.

As he run for his life, somewhat relying on the moon and stars on what little light they give to him so he can see the path he had chosen to escape hi executioner, he was panting hard, and clearly it would seem that he was tired but he couldn't afford to rest his aching feet as he is still running in the path that he had chosen, in hopes to outran his executioner, his face was having a terrified look on his face as if the shinigami is on his way to claim his soul.

The man stumbled upon on a clearing and decided to take a quick break before heading off but unfortunately for him his executioner have already caught up to him, then a barrage of shuriken was thrown to hit him, as he manage to dodge them, his executioner appeared before him from the shadows, a short anbu with a fox mask, with golden flowing hair, seeing there's no other way around it, the man held his ground and he shifted into his taijutsu stance, even if the odds are against him, he won't go down easily just yet. "Surrender now so I can give you a quick death" the figure said in a cold menacing tone as she shifted to her taijutsu stance.

"Try me gaki" the man replied as he gripped his kunai, the anbu immediately charged at the man, sending a roundhouse kick, the man hurriedly block the kick, and sends a punch on the face, the anbu held her hand and blocked the incoming punch, then sends a sweep kick the man hurriedly jumps and sends a slash on the anbu's shoulder, giving the anbu a large gash from the shoulder to the left part of her stomach in a diagonal cut, causing the anbu to stagger a bit, "Ikaku suru yōna tsuki no odori (dance of the menacing moon)" the anbu whispered as her hands began to glow in purple, the man sends a sweep kick the anbu jumps to dodge the kick, as she gracefully lands, the man sends a punch near her navel, she sidesteps and taps the man's arm, the man hissed in pain, as he watch his arm slowly forms a burn mark to the place where the anbu touched.

The man quickly clutches his arm, and gasp in horror when the parts near the burn mark are slowly turning purple, "What… did you… do?" the man asked the anbu, "I'm slowly killing you from the inside as well on the outside" the anbu's hollow voice echoed to the man's mind, he charge at the anbu, sending a punch to the face, the anbu tilt her head to just enough to avoid the punch and tap the other good arm of the man.

"Now both of your arms are rendered useless surrender now, so I'll just make this quick" the anbu said, the man was stubborn to give up so he kneed the anbu in the gut, making the anbu spit blood, quickly the anbu disappeared, infront of the man, then the man fall down in his knees unable to stand, the man was confused as to why he couldn't stand, then he felt another stinging pain, now he registered that his knees were already useless he couldn't stand anymore, he felt his insides have already been slowly eaten by the poison from the anbu's attacks. The anbu kneeled down beside the man and tap his forehead "If only you listen to me sooner you won't feel this pain, now good bye" said the anbu, "Curse… y…ou… Ryū…ketsu… n…o ki…ba (bloody fang)" the final words the man said to the anbu before dying. The anbu takes off her mask revealing two crystal blue orbs and flowing golden hair, as she neatly tuck her left sleeve and bit her thumb she swipe some blood from the tattoo "Kuchiyose no jutsu!", a large white fox that is as large as a horse that had the red color to the tips of its tail.

"Naruto sama what would you like me to do?" the fox asked Naruto, as Naruto smiled at her before hoping to her back. "Just give me a ride to Konoha Naomi, and sorry for the trouble I've caused" Naruto said as she realized that it was already 1:30 in the morning, Naomi just chuckled "Don't worry Naruto san, glad I could help" Naomi said as she began running back to konoha as fast as she can.

They both arrived at Konoha at 2:30 in the morning, after Naomi dispelled herself Naruto went to the hokage tower after wearing her fox mask again, through the window, and was stunned to see the sandaime still working on the on his desk that was filled with paperwork. The hokage noticed her and had put down his stamp, "Okay fox give me your report about the A class mission that you carried to Numa no Kuni to assassinate the executioner of the deceased daimyou and to free the daimyou's relatives that have been captured" Naruto cleared her throat and began to reminisce everything that have happened when she was at Numa no Kuni trying to accomplish her mission.

(Flash back)

(Numa no kuni: 8:30 Am)

Naruto arrived at the designated country to act immediately on her mission, to blend in she was wearing plain civilian clothes just black jeans and a white baggy shirt, and just black boots, she saw how terrible the lives of the people are leaving here, after booking a room from a hotel she decided to roam around the city to investigate and find some good information or someone just to interrogate.

Naruto is roaming for an hour now and got hungry so she went to a restaurant to order something just to silence her stomach after a good hour, she went outside of the restaurant to roam again, every person she asked about the happening here in their land kept their mouth shut, it's only to be expected they were afraid to leak information because they will be killed.

Piercing scream was heard, our blond hero ran to the origin of the voice, she saw a guy harassing a young woman, pulling her to the hotel, that's just a couple blocks away, the young woman was a brunette with fair skin, she was beautiful if you'll just ignore the bruises from her legs and arms and the dirty clothes she wore, it was sickening to watch how the missing nin dragged the girl to the hotel, and the girl was screaming for help and the worse of all no one even budge to help her, having enough she ran to the man sending a head chop immediately knocking out the man.

The girl saw this and immediately hugged her savior, "Thank you so much but what about you he will kill you" the brunette said, Naruto smiled at her and patted her at the shoulder, "Don't worry I can handle this myself just go home and forget all about what this man was suppose to do to you" Naruto said assuring the girl who only nodded and ran back to her house, Naruto grabbed the man and dragged him to a dark alley where she began to interrogate him.

After casting a genjutsu so no one will notice them, she quickly went to work, she raised her hand and two clones pop in existence, she ordered her clones to wake the missing nin up, both of her clones complied and whispered "Suiton: Suishouha (Water style: water shock wave) both clones materialized water at the air and directed it to the man, drenching the man in cold water.

"What the F**k!" the missing nin said, as he tried to loosen the rope that was tied to him but failed miserably. "Tell me everything you know about the executioner of the Daimyou" Naruto said in an icy tone, sending shivers to the missing nin, "Try me gaki, I won't tell a soul about it" the missing nin said trying to hide the fact that he is already trembling from the KI that the blond is releasing.

"You know what?" the blond anbu said as she gently touch the missing nin's face, the missing nin gulped hard and prepared himself for anything that the blond will throw at him. "If you don't tell me anything you know, you will earn a trip down to nightmare land" the anbu whispered in his ear in a creepy and menacing tone, the missing nin was about to spit her in the face when she dodge it.

"Last chance tell me everything you know, or prepare to meet your worst nightmare" Naruto said glaring at the missing nin, the missing nin was scared shitless, at the intense amount of Killing intent from the girl infront of him, and tried to evenly glared at her despite how scared he was.

When Naruto saw the missing nin glared at her, she couldn't help but chuckle at how he really had big balls to stand up to her, she unsealed a whip from her scroll, snapped it in front the missing nin, the missing nin stared at her in horror when he saw what was on her hands, Naruto whipped the missing nin, the man cried in pain, after receiving several cuts and gashes from the blonde's whip.

Naruto grabbed the missing nin's hair and pulled his head to face hair. "Are you going to tell me now?" Naruto said, the missing nin bit his lip, until he tasted the coppery taste of his blood, he was about to give up but he just smirked at the blond in front of him. "Give me your worse" the man said quietly enough for the blond to hear, Naruto smirked at the man's perseverance to keep his mouth shut.

"Fine but here's a question, do you like snakes?" the blond asked the man, as he saw her wave her hand and 2 big snakes appeared behind her, he was already sweating heavily now, and is trying so hard to keep his composure, "Me… of…coar…se no…t" the missing nin said croakily as he felt his throat drying, the blond smiled at him evilly as she gestured the snakes to squeeze him, the snakes were squeezing him to death, but he can manage if they will not bite him, but the anbu hand other ideas.

"Bite him" the blond said the snakes began opening their mouths revealing their fangs coated in poison, the snakes were about to bit him when he cried out, "stop please I'll tell you everything I know just keep this monstrosities away from me" the missing nin cried out, the blond just smirked at him, before she gestured the snakes to come back to her. "Took you long enough to crack, now tell me everything you know" Naruto said as the man relayed everything that happened and began answering her questions one by one, after the man answered everything, she placed a seal in him to erase all the memories that he had in their meeting today, before returning to the hotel preparing to infiltrate the Daimyou's castle.

_(Setting: forest, Time: 11:30 Pm)_

Naruto was trying so hard to suppress her chakra to avoid being caught, and smirk at behind her mask, now she was wearing her anbu attire along with her porcelain mask and her face mask, she was slightly worried that the missing nin was lying to her, but she was glad that every information he gave was true.

_(A few hours back, when Naruto still interrogated the missing nin)_

"Now tell me everything you know" Naruto said, her clones that henged themselves to snakes are still slithering beside the missing nin, "Of…coarse but plea…se take that mo…nstrosities awa…y from me" the missing nin stammered "Of course only after you tell me everything you know" the young anbu said coolly. The missing nin tried to make a brave face but failed miserably.

"Every night, every two missing ninja will patrol the area for 30 minutes, after every patrol there will be a 10 minute break before another two missing nins will be sent out, Boss doesn't send ninja at midnight to patrol, instead he will send someone out in 3:00 AM" the missing nin said in a low voice still trembling due to the fact that the two large snakes are slithering beside him, "Oh my looks like I have the element of surprise on my finger tips, everything you might want to tell me?"Naruto asked the missing ninja her eyes glinting evilly.

The missing ninja gulped hard, before answering her question. "The captives are at the storage room, there's a hidden door, at the floor there covered by a mat it will lead to an underground basement that's where we tied our captives" the missing ninja said, he was so close to puking now, he was scared shitless by a mere sadistic girl. "Anything else you might want to tell me?" Naruto said as the snakes slowly slithered to his leg, opening there large mouths letting the missing ninja see their fangs. "Please let me go, there are 100 missing ninja inside the castle, their ranks are rising from chuunin to low jounin, boss is at the deceased Daimyou's room, the only room you can see that's being guarded by two low jounin rank missing nins and on his room there is an A rank missing nin called Omaeon…" the missing nin was cut off by the blond "Omaeon huh? Well he is known for being a monster when it comes in kenjutsu oh well nothing I can't handle" after saying that Naruto starts to walk away," He…y what about these snake…s" the missing nin stammered again panicking that he will be left alone with these snakes. "Oh sorry I forgot about that" Naruto said before snapping her fingers her clones unhenged themselves and place a seal on the missing nin they interrogate before delivering a chop on his head to knock him out.

(Back to the present)

30 minutes have passed and Naruto is slowly making her plan into action, as she saw the last two missing nins going to the castle after patrolling the area. _'The missing nin is right they are kind of weak well I better save the captives first' _Naruto henged herself to look exactly like the missing nin that she interrogate at the village.

She slowly walked towards the storage room after practicing the missing nin's voice, as Naruto opened the door she quickly look around to find the said mat, her eyes sparkled when she found the said mat and quickly opened the door and went down to the basement after closing it, the basement is just a big spacious room, where the captives are loosely shackled by chains to the wall and is constantly sitting there, she felt disgusted at what they did to the captives specially the females, there were 3 females and 2 males, the males were tortured while the females were abused to an unpleasant way.

The basement was dirty and the food given to the captives were only stale bread and a canteen of water which it's contains can't quench all of their thirst, the guard guarding them was sleeping, Naruto readied the kunai on her hand, _**'these people will not be spared we shan't show mercy towards them' **_kyuubi said through the mind link, Naruto just nodded her head agreeing with her surrogate mother.

As she tiptoed towards the sleeping guard, she eyed the guard closely, before slitting his throat in his sleep she waved her hand two clones appeared and ordered them both to dispose the corpse of the man, with the small commotion going on waking the captives up when they saw the corpse of the man that was supposed to guard them on the ground, they look back to Naruto who is still henged to the man she interrogated, the females remembering the man were terrified until Naruto dropped the Henge.

"shh" Naruto said as she put her index finger on her mouth, assuring the captives that she is here to save them. "Are you the one that is sent to help us?" one of the females said hoping for the stranger that they've just met to say yes. "Yes now hold on as I cut these shackles off you" Naruto said as she focused the seal on her back as she readied her hand to pick her lunar legacy when it appeared on her back, with a quick slash, the shackles were off them, she quickly sealed lunar legacy on her back before waving her hand again and a clone appeared.

"This is my clone she'll cast genjutsu at all of you to hide you all as she will led you all away from this place safe from harm also she will henge herself to the disguise I used earlier" Naruto said as she nodded to her clone who henged herself again to the disguise she used earlier, "But what about you?" one of the males said which she believed to be the brother of the deceased Daimyou, "I'll be fine, my job isn't finish yet until I kill the man who killed the daimyou of your land" Naruto said as she rehenged herself to the disguise she used earlier, as she watch her clone do a few handseals to activate the chameleon jutsu and be applied to them she quickly see to it that they get out first safe and alive, after a few minutes as her clone dispelled herself as she led the captives to a nearby village who offered them some shelter and food.

She quickly crept to the door she quickly sends a wave of chakra to locate the room where target is currently resting, _'jackpot'_ she thought as she tiptoed across the halls and climbed a set of stairs going to the second floor where she found the door with two chuunin rank missing nin's, she quickly wave her hand and five clones appeared she sent the two to find the servants as well as the castle guards of the castle with their soldiers to free them from captivity and the remaining three clones went to the two chuunin rank missing nins to dispose of them, after a good long 3 minutes, her clones disposed the missing nins and sealed their corpse to her scrolls she was glad the missing nins didn't make loud noises while battling her clones.

She crept slowly to the door with her three clones on alert if anything happens as she quickly opened the door to find the room empty, she quickly scanned the room there was no sign of the target as she felt a sword slash coming it's way to her neck she quickly unsealed lunar legacy and is now engaged with a sword fight with the famous Omaeon the kenjutsu monster of the Iwa, "Drop the henge Kenryu isn't this good to stop my first attack" the man said Naruto complied to the order and dropped her henge as she eyed the man she was facing, the man was wearing a mesh shirt with bandages on his forearm, he was wearing camouflage cargo pants, and black ninja sandals, with a headband of Iwa on his arm with a slash across it's symbol, "My it's such an honor to finally face the famous Ryuketsu no Kiba (Bloody fang)" he said as he lets out a small evil chuckle.

Naruto signaled her clones to track down the target and all three shunshined out of the room to chase the target, "Let's have lots of fun" Omaeon said as he sends a barrage of slashes to the young anbu, who sends a powerful single strike to the large man to stop his barrage as he jumps away. "Yes let's have lots of fun" Naruto replied as she quickly disappeared infront of Omaeon to only reappear behind him to deliver 'Sasu (Stab)' as she brings the pommel of her sword to her stomach, and keeps her center of gravity low, she then lunges both arms, to perform a quick yet powerful strike.

She shunshined away from the man as he clutched the fatal wound Naruto deliver on his stomach, releasing a war cry as he quickly charged to the blond anbu, sending another barrage of slashes, clangs of both swords were heard by the entire room, as Omaeon delivers a kick on the young anbu's gut. Naruto slightly staggers after jumoing away from the man, before coughing blood.

Omaeon was about to deliver his finisher move on the blond when the blond quickly reversed the grip on her weapon making a slash on the man, blood was sprinkled on Naruto's porcelain mask as she saw Omaeon fell to the floor dead, as she slit the missing nin's throat and sealed it on one of her scrolls, just in time her two clones dispelled themselves as their memories flooded throughout her mind, she smirk under her mask as she found out that all of the bandits and low rank missing nins are decreasing in their number due to the freedom of the castle's staff.

She then quickly jumps out of the window chasing the target that just barely got away from her claws and no one has even managed to slip away from her claws. Naruto kept on running her golden hair flaring as she jumped from tree to tree, after her last clone had dispelled herself she found where the target was.

She saw a small clearing having enough moonlight to light itself, the target was currently sitting on one of the tree's roots resting, _'So that's Shinji Akano, the evil tyrant that is ruling the land of swamps with an iron fist, any ideas how to torture the target?' Naruto thought asking her mother for some advice, __**'Just deal with it with your taijutsu it'll be a piece of cake' **_kyuubi thought, Naruto sweat drops at her mother's plan, she then let's out a sigh, before creating a clone to go back to the captives and to tell them the news, the clone nodded and began making its way back to the village where the captives were protected by the villagers, after her clone left she quickly decides to make an appearance in front of the target eager to make lots of fun in the process of killing her target…

(End of flashback)

Naruto explained everything to the Hokage, even telling him how her fight went with the target; it was already 3:00 AM as she saw the Sandaime opened a bottle of Sake from the corner of her eye, she immediately removes her mask and eye smiled her grandfather figure. "Want some?" Sarutobi asked her surrogate granddaughter "Thanks jiji I need booze to lessen my stress from this missions" Naruto said as she and the hokage makes there selves comfortable at the couch and kept drinking all night long.

After an hour of drinking, Naruto saw that the Sarutobi is already sleeping, she gently place her written report on his desk and unsealed two pills which she put them in a small paper and place them near the hokage, and after scribbling some notes she place them near the pills and went out of the office through the window and makes her way to her compound to rest and maybe hope that she will get a day off for a week since this is her 6th mission for the week.

She quickly opened the gate and closing it after activating the security seals she placed at the gate, she opened the door and plopped herself to the couch, as she waved her hand a clone appeared, she ordered the clone to get her night dress as she strips herself at her living room, on her couch since she is living alone no one's going to take an interest to look at her stripping, after a few minutes the clone arrived with her night gown on her hands, she quickly took the nightgown and handed the laundry to the clone and ordered her to wash the laundry. She slump on the couch not eager to fight the sleepiness that is consuming her.

Inside her mindscape her surrogate mother is singing her a soothing lullaby as she caress her forehead gently, she sure thought that she was the luckiest girl, for having the most caring mother, well every child would think that way and she was sure that she was already mature for her age, but it wouldn't hurt to act one for a change once in awhile.

After a few hours Kyuubi woke Naruto up, her head hurts so much and she didn't want to move around but Kyuubi bickered her saying that she need to have breakfast and taking the exact two pills that she gave to the Sandaime, after ordering a clone to make breakfast, she immediately gulp down the two pills, she was about to have breakfast when a knock was heard from the door.

She walk towards the door to open it, as her clone is already putting her breakfast at the dinner table, and is now starting to do the laundry, as Naruto opened the door to find Bear AKA Shisui Uchiha, she can feel behind the anbu's mask that the said man has it's jaw drop, and is glad that his mask hid his expression well.

"Oh it's a pleasure to see you in your night gown Uzumaki san and I must do say that it really is exquisite to see your form vulnerable from my penetrating eyes, and that your work clothes had hidden your luscious curves due to its bagginess" Shisui finish off by bowing infront of Naruto and grabbing her hand as he take off his mask and kissed her hand, but unfortunately Naruto was faster than him and quickly took her hand back and steps on his foot hard.

Shisui let a howl as he clutch his aching foot, "Hey pervert, what does jiji want with me?" Naruto said as she lets out a humph of annoyance, "Oh the old man wants to talk to you about something that I'm not sure about" Shisui said as he rubs his chin as he thinks a possible topic for the old hokage to talk to their team's Naru chan.

"Fine just give me few minutes and I'll be at the office, I hope he understands my mood right now especially that I really want to sleep right now" shisui just rolled his eyes "you're just cranky" Shisui snickered and quickly performs shunshin to avoid the barrage of shurikens that was aim at the place that makes him a man.

Naruto lets out a sigh as she went inside the house to prepare for the appointment she had with the Sandaime, after a few minutes of preparing herself with her usual outfit (the one that Kyuubi got her to wear) she went outside of her compound leaving a clone to guard the house as well as do the chores, then she shunshined to the Hokage's office.

She arrived at the office to hear, the sounds of laughter as well as snickers, she tilted her head to Shisui's direction when Weasel AKA Itachi appeared infront of her, and kneeled infront of her as he take off his mask and grabs her hand in attempts to kiss it, but unfortunately for him Naruto kneed him in the gut.

"Why did you let Shisui saw you in your vulnerable form from his penetrating eyes but you didn't give me the privilege to see the form that Shisui saw?" Itachi said in a mocking sad tone. Naruto just face palmed herself, "Why does every man in this village a pervert?" Naruto sigh as she look at her team, she was glad that Hare was in her team and helps her discipline weasel and Bear.

"Okay Jiji, just tell me what do you want with me so I can sleep at the compound now?" Naruto said, Sarutobi just looked at her surrogate granddaughter with an evil glint in his eyes, "Oh boy this is so troublesome" Naruto said when she looked at the evil glint in his eyes promising trouble in the future.

**A/N: and that's a cut sorry about the late update since I will be gone for a week because me and my family will be having a nice relaxing vacation, sorry about the cliff hanger if that's what you called that, well thanks for reading my story.**

**GiuliaZe****: ****thanks for the review I like the pairing kakafemnaru too and I've always wanted to do fanfiction about the pairing since they're do hard to find, but I appreciate your compliment don't worry I will try to update early, and thank you again.**

**(Skills in the chapter)**

**Sasu (Stab):** **brings the pommel of the sword to the user's stomach, and the user must keep center of gravity low, the user then lunges both arms, to perform a quick yet powerful strike.**

**Ikaku suru yōna tsuki no odori (****dance of the menacing moon): the user taps the target in every part of the body while dancing to avoid opponents strikes, it leaves burn marks at the spot where the user tapped the body part of the target, and if tap twice, it sends a powerful poison through the burn mark it is one of the dances in the **_**lunar fang style **_**only Kyuubi and Naruto can perform the taijutsu style since it requires the Kyuubi's chakra for it to be complete.**__


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks for reading my story guys I know the last chapter needs a bit tweaking and stuff but I intend to end it all here and for those who are expecting kakashi to appear I'm really sorry but it'll have to wait until chapter 6 and sorry again and please read and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and I've already given up on it since it is too troublesome to keep on hoping on something which has a low chance of it coming true.**

"**Kyuubi says"**

'_**Kyuubi thinks'**_

'_Naruto thinks'_

"naruto says"

_Chapter 3_

"_Forming bonds"_

Naruto stared at the old hokage with wide eyes with a look of 'What the F**k' as the old monkey's eyes were still gleaming evilly while he had a small smile plastered in his face. "Let me say it once more, you will attend the academy Naruto" the old monkey said, enjoying himself as he saw his granddaughter figure's jaw hanging even the mask failed to hide it but he won't just let his guard down or she will bite him later with intensity.

"And why pray tell are you going to put me in the academy?" Naruto said as she glared at the old man, as the temperature from the room dropped, shisui had stopped snickering as he had realize that if he continued to do so he will mostly like ended up in the hospital for about 2 weeks and he speaks this because of experience.

Sarutobi was still masking all of his emotions but inside he was already sweating bullets, _'she's much tougher than ibiki, glad I didn't put her in the T&I department or she will honed her skills' _the hokage thought as he thanked himself for not doing that, the rest of team alpha are already gulping hard and couldn't help but pity the old man they called hokage, as Sarutobi cleared his throat and entered his serious mode stopping Naruto from emitting anymore dark aura.

"I'll tell you if you'd just calm down" Sarutobi said as he signaled Weasel and Bear to hold Naruto, "Let me… go you…" Naruto said dangerously, Shisui is already sweating bullets while Itachi just remain indifferent, "Please don't kill us Naru chan were just Following the Sandaime's orders" Itachi said as Shisui gave him a thumbs up for thinking a plan to save their asses while hare just face palmed herself at the scene and Sarutobi just glared at the anbu captain's doings that will ensure his frail body a lot of pain.

"Yes I know that Itachi" Naruto said making both men that are holding her sigh in relief, that there jewels are safe for now but couldn't help but pity for the old hokage's well being, with a couple of breaths she finally calm down enough for both boys to let go of her, and all of them sigh in relief again that they're still in one peace with no parts missing, before retreating to hare's side, away from danger zone, leaving the sandaime muttering 'cowards' but he can't blame them a truly pissed Naruto is someone that you shouldn't underestimate for it will take 2 teams of anbu to subdue her but he was just glad that the young anbu in front of him isn't that pissed, probably because of the lack of sleep she's experiencing which her crankiness kicks in which her damages are much weaker than when she is truly pissed, which everyone in the room is glad for.

"Just think of this as a mission you'll protect Uchiha Sasuke until he becomes chuunin and probably train him with your other teammate" Sarutobi said as he inhaled at his pipe, Naruto was eyeing the old man with wide eyes until she shifts her stare to both of the uchiha's here with turn into a full blown glare, _'Serves you right for abandoning me' Sarutobi said_ as he saw both uchihas are trembling under her glare trying hard to hide under hare, which her name is Mio Yamanaka, which is completely unaffected by her glare, which left everyone to wonder, why she is immune to it, but all she could answer was that, _'I'm not an idiot like you that does things that can make her angry' _as he continued to enjoy the sight in front of him, _'Damn that old monkey'_ as both of them thought in unison promising pain for the old Hokage, but they still have Naruto to worry about so they can just worry about it later, "Okay spill it up or I'll be your worst Nightmare" Naruto said dangerously clutching both of her twin dragons, that she unsealed at both of her thighs, both uchihas gulp hard thinking there was no escape and that they don't want to be the receiving end of her fury both of them decided to tell her everything which started to calm her down.

"Actually it was Dad's idea since he wanted to have someone reliable to protect sasuke in missions as well as train him since both me and dad are busy and if I handle the job to shisui then I'm afraid of that he will influence his bad traits to my baby brother" Itachi said as Shisui glared at him, and was protesting that he had no such thing, _'Aren't you a pervert too?_' both girls thought but couldn't help but agree to Itachi since both of them don't want to raise another mini perverted Shisui in the uchiha clan since being a mini Itachi pervert is much more better than having a mini perverted Shisui.

"Well you do make a point, but why me exactly?" Naruto said as she then eyed Sarutobi, "Well first off you're the same age as him, 13 years old, plus you're…" Sarutobi trailed off as he saw the killing intent the young anbu is releasing, "Don't even dare of calling me short!" Naruto growled, she didn't like everyone criticizing her height and worse her enemies are underestimating her because of it but on the other side she had the element of surprise though.

"I was just saying you're young and is still experiencing a growth spurt that's all" Sarutobi said as he avoided a landmine, _'That was a smooth escape'_ both uchihas thought and congratulated the old monkey for the very first to avoid the deadly landmine while Mio just face palmed herself _'So just in other words she's short, well he's the first to avoid saying it'_ Mio thought well she was glad that she won't have to deal on healing the old monkey even though she knew a decent knowledge about being a medic nin and can use the healing justu but she was nowhere near Naruto's level, even though she is not Tsunade that can heal almost every wound and disease, and she knew for fact that, the young anbu won't heal those who underestimated her as well as call her short.

"Okay then who am I protecting Sasuke from?" Naruto asked, as she continued to eye the old hokage who gulp down hard, "Orichimaru had taken an interest in sharingan and wants one for himself and the easiest target will be sasuke since he's from the main family and currently the only genin will most likely pass this year's genin exam" Sarutobi said as Naruto stared at him eyes wide as she clench her fist hard, _'Damn Hebi teme, I'll get you now' Naruto thought_ as Kyuubi nodded her head in agreement, she wanted revenge to the snake bastard for what he did to her kits.

"Fine I accept the mission" Naruto said suprising everyone in the room, both uchihas were about to question her when Mio held her hand stopping them both as she gave her a folder, "Why did you accept the mission Naru chan?" the Old hokage said, Naruto's eye began to twitch in irritation as she heard that blasted nickname, only three people can get away calling her like that without getting beaten properly, first the hokage since she saw her as her surrogate grandfather, and the hokage of the village she's living, second her anbu captain weasel AKA Itachi since every time that Itachi will say that name she will immediately stomp his foot or kneed his gut etc. and only for her to figure out that he immediately used _Kawarami no jutsu_ and switch places with Shisui receiving all that was meant for him, and lastly Bear AKA Shisui who seems that he still didn't learn his lesson despite being beaten all over again.

Everyon anticipated her answer as they all know that she didn't like to attend the academy despite her looks and her age she had the skills to be an anbu, and had an image to keep, when she will accept this mission her reputation, will be a bit ruined that will cost others into underestimating her thus lose their lives and more paperwork for the hokage which to his discomfort, but on the other hand they can protect Fudjaku's and Mikoto's son from Orochimaru and with Naruto on Itachi's younger brother's team they'll have the perfect cover since she should be a genin now on her age but she skipped them all due to some inconveniences that she needed to sort out, mainly the civilians in order to kept them from attacking her she needed the rank and strength for it and for their taxes on her on everything they sold to her.

"Well there's something I needed to settle with the snake, and if being a genin makes him come to me then so be it and besides I kind of owed Fudjaku on something, and I don't leave debts unpaid" Naruto said as she still continue to eye the old hokage, "What's the catch?" Sarutobi said smirking as he exhaled a puff of smoke from his pipe, making all shudder, how could they've been careless when she agrees to something like this there's always a catch, and let's just say that every person she agreed to do their favor and she had given her catch to all of them but never appeared before her again. "Well… Just make sure that Itachi's brother isn't a brat, let me take a student to train, reduce the d ranks me and my team need to complete to 15 so we can complete the C ranks next and don't put a fangirl on my team" Naruto said surprising all of them as she looked at her subordinates "What? Did you really think that I could those to our Hokage?" Naruto said making Sarutobi sigh in relief when he heard her request.

"So who's the lucky student to earn the privilege to be trained by you?" Mio asked her friend as she saw that Naruto began to scan the folder containing all the data of the students this year, there was only a week before the genin exam enough time to shape someone into a shinobi in mind and skill, Itachi knew that she would less likely pick his brother since she will still train him when he became a genin and be assigned to his team, well Mio thought that he will pick her cousin Ino even though that she is a fangirl but she still acts a kunoichi when in time for desperate measures, she will ask Naruto's help next time to talk her cousin out of her fangirlism and hope the blonde anbu can talk some sense to her, as for Shisui well he thought that she would pick Kiba, Hana's younger brother and his girlfriend, even though Kiba is brash and impatient he still had a lot of potential to improve the only thing he needs is a good teacher as for Sarutobi he most likely think that she will Train Shikamaru Nara heir of the Nara clan given to the close friendship of the blonde and Shikaku's wife Yoshino, but nevertheless he still couldn't think the same way the blonde anbu in front of him, since she has a knack of being unpredictable thus earning her the title of being the most unpredictable ninja on the village be it on simple minded things or her lime light of work.

"Hmmm… I'll take Hyuuga Hinata can you please inform Hiashi Jiji?" Naruto said Sarutobi was surprise, he really didn't expect her to chose a Hyuuga it's not that she had a grudge against them but she always complain that Hyuugas were stuck up jerks that had a large stick on their asses, well most Hyuugas were.

"May I ask why did you choose a Hyuuga?" Mio ask, as she was really sure that she will pick her cousin, but as they say her fellow blond anbu really is unpredictable, both uchihas were shock at the revelation of the student they really didn't expect her to choose a Hyuuga heck Sasuke have a better chance of being chosen than a Hyuuga.

"She's the first Hyuuga that is not a stuck up jerk or a bitch, well she's more likely Timid and shy. I want to break her out of it and besides Hiashi already asked me this and I promise him that I will on my day off but unfortunately Jiji didn't give me some." Naruto said as Mio glared at the old Hokage since it was his fault that Naruto can't train her cousin, and both Uchihas ran to the young Anbu's side even though Mio's anger isn't as much dangerous as Naruto's, but still Mio is scary as hell.

"Sorry about that Mio there are many clients requesting a solo missions that wanted Naruto here to complete them given to her Reputation" Sarutobi said well it was true, and he was glad that Hare have calm down a bit, "By the way crow come here" the Hokage said as he waved his hand, a figure appeared beside the Hokage wearing the standard anbu uniform. "Can you take off your mask so your new teammates can see your face" the hokage asked the anbu who complied at his order and took of the mask.

There standing next to the hokage was a young man with long brown hair; he had pearl colored eyes indicating he was a Hyuuga, he was 5 feet and 6 inches tall and is roughly the same age as Mio who is 20 years old, the new comer bowed infront of the team alpha "My name is Ryuuske Hyuuga nice to meet you all" Ryuuske said as a small smile appeared on his pale face, Naruto eye smiled at the new comer while both Uchihas patted him at the back grinning at each other, while Mio just bowed at him and smiled. "I take it you already know all of your teammates name right?" the Hokage said as Ryuuske nodded, "Yes Hokage sama, Itachi Uchiha, the anbu captain also known as '_Karasumasutā (__Crow's Master)_', Shisui Uchiha '_Shi no kami (__Death god)_', Naruto Uzumaki '_Ryūketsu no kiba_ _(Bloody Fang)' _Mio Yamanaka _'__Furasshu (the Flash)'_ am I wrong?" Ryuuske asked while Itachi just shook his head and smiled at the Hyuuga despite their clan leaders' rivalry both parties tried to befriend each other so they can execute missions together with no problem.

Sarutobi couldn't help but smile at the scene before him, as the whole team alpha embraced their new member like they were long time no see friends, the laughter died out as they heard a knock from the door, and a tanned skin man open the door and stepped inside with a scar on his face wearing a standard chuunin attire. "Hokage sama may I help you?" the chuunin asked the old Hokage who gestured Naruto to come forward, "Here is Naruto Uzumaki she will enroll at the academy today and will start attending the last week remaining before the genin exams" The Hokage said, as Iruka eyed the Blonde girl beside him, and his eye widen in shock that he realized that she was the famous _Blood fang _"Uhmm hokage sama are you really sure?" the chuunin asked the Hokage as he couldn't help but pity her sparring partner at the coming taijutsu class. "Yes, I'm positive Iruka, and besides she is doing a mission, just don't reveal her name at the students and as for the heirs well they already know about her" Sarutobi said, as Iruka only nodded at the Hokage.

"Naruto I want you to see me after your class" Sarutobi said as Naruto nodded as she shunshined away leaving a static of Lightning behind her, leaving Iruka who just stared wide eyed at the display, then turned his attention to the Hokage "I suggest that you let her sleep today since she just came home from a mission and is very cranky but were glad she isn't pissed or we would have trouble calming her down, but I doubt you can control her even though she is cranky" Sarutobi said as Iruka shudder as he remember his friend who is a jounin that was send to the blonde's compound to wake her up and to remind her for the meeting, then suddenly he was sent to the hospital and stayed there for a week due to a concussion.

"I will keep that in mind Hokage sama and thank you for the warning" Iruka said as he bowed infront of the Sandaime and went to the door after a few minutes, "Now guyz help me design the teams or Naruto will have our heads" the old monkey exclaimed as all of them began to shudder well except for Mio, as they all began to plan which genin goes.

(At the academy)

Naruto was walking at the halls with Iruka tailing behind her as she pass the counter, the clerk was about to shout at her when Iruka glared at her and told her not to do it, the clerk just complied to the order and let them pass, loud screeching and laughter was heard at the designated classroom, and Naruto just looked at Iruka, "Are they always like this?" Naruto asked the older man, who couldn't help but face palm himself, and nodded slowly "Fangirls?" Naruto asked again, "Fangirls" Iruka nodded, "Figures" Naruto said as she let Iruka step inside first to quiet down his class using his _'Big Head Jutsu'_ making his head big and his voice louder to quiet all of the walking disasters known as his students.

After a few minutes the class went silent and Iruka gestured Naruto to come inside, Naruto faced all of the students and bowed her head gently and began to introduce herself, "Hello my name's Uzumaki Naruto , please to meet you all" Naruto said as she eye smiled at all of them, most boys are having hearts on their eyes while girls just scowled at her well mostly Sasuke's fangirls thinking she will be a rival for their crushes love.

"Why don't you sit beside Shikamaru, Shikamaru raise your hand" Iruka said enough for Shikamaru to hear, but he didn't complied to the order, "Don't worry about it Iruka san I already know who Shikamaru is" as Naruto made her way towards Shikamaru's side near the window, "Troublesome blonde why are you here?" Shikamaru whispered not opening his eyes "Just a mission to complete" Naruto whispered back as she unsealed two pillows and gave the other to Shikamaru "Want to borrow?" Naruto said as she hand the Pillow to Shikamaru who accepted the offer "Yeah, you know me too well" Shikamaru said as he place the pillow on the desk and immediately plop down his head on the pillow, "Well spending with Yoshino chan really has some ups to it" Naruto said as she mimic Shikamaru's movement.

Everyone sweat dropped at the scene, well the fangirls were snickering the boys were radiating a menacing aura towards Shikamaru and all of the clan heirs with the exception of Hinata, Ino and Sasuke just let out a sigh. Iruka's eye twitch at the scene before him and was about to wake Naruto up when he remembered the warning the Sandaime told him, he quickly dropped the feeling and continued his Lecture, while Mizuki still continued to stare at Naruto eyeing her warily (Not that he had already trusted the Jinchuuriki just because her status, it seems that his grief and hatred had clouded his judgment).

After a few hours of boring lecture, both sleepy heads were awaken by the sound of the bell and the other students fussing about something but mostly Fangirls that are fussing about how cool their 'UCHIHA SAMA' is.

"Come back here in 1 Pm, enjoy your lunch time" Iruka said as he exited the room, Naruto quickly sealed her pillow and went outside to look for a perfect place to rest, she found a nice big tree and sat and lean her back on it's trunk as it's wide branches and leaves shaded her from the sun's rays, for just a moment she thought that everything was peaceful, she was always doing her missions and didn't have the time to relax and appreciate everything this village has to offer its citizens, she gently close her eyes and began to feel the air around cooling her off, her moment of peace was disturbed when she heard a twig that snapped at the bushes just behind the tree she was resting at.

"Come here I want to talk to you" Naruto said in a gentle tone as the figure came out from her hiding place and sat beside Naruto, "Uh….mmm…I…'m so…so…rry" the figure squeak as Naruto eyed her, then she eye smiled at her reassuring the figure. "Uhmm may I ask why are spying me?" Naruto said as the figure blush, her face is beat red, "Uhhmm are you really Uzumaki Naruto?" the figure said, as Naruto took a good look at her she was a cute girl with short blue hair, having bangs that have framed her face, she had eyes pearly white eyes indicating she was a hyuuga, Naruto eye smiled at her again and answered her question, "Yes, the one and only, what business do you have with me?" Naruto said, the girl fidgeted around "My… name's Hyuuga… Hinata an…d will you…" Hinata was caught off by Naruto, "Friend? Yeah let's be friends" Naruto said, as Hinata gave her a small smile.

"Eat with me?" Naruto offered as the Hyuuga heiress nodded and bought out her bento and Naruto did the same, "Tell me Hinata would you accept me as your teacher for a week?" Naruto said, suprising Hinata, who nodded furiously, she couldn't help but blush, Naruto has been her idol since the day she save her and her sister from the ninjas of kumo that was suppose to kidnap them, she and her sister were witnessing how amazing she were, even though Naruto didn't even know them yet at that time, but ever since then they have come to admire the young anbu and it have only grown further when their father told them her life story (Without being the Kyuubi's vessel part) and she was known to have surpassed Itachi who became an anbu at 13 while she nailed it at 8.

They were eating in a comforting silence when, someone disturbed them again, "Hey Naruto can we join you, Since it's too troublesome to find another place to eat" Shikamaru said as three boys were following him, a chubby boy, whose eating chips, a boy wit a puppy and a boy with a jacket that cover his face and is wearing black round shades.

"Hey guys, I suppose you already know who hinata is right?" Naruto said as she gestured to the shy girl beside her, the boys sat on the grass, and began to unpack their lunches, "Yeah she's the shy Hyuuga heiress" kiba said as Akamaru bark, confirming his master's answer, "I already know her but I find it illogical for her to be befriending you, since we all have known that she is extremely shy, it is an extreme feet for her to befriend you, the most unpredictable one of us all" Shino said, while Naruto chuckled at this behind her mask, "Is there… munch… something… munch… wrong?" Choji said, it was really unsettling for them to hear her chuckled cause it always bring pain to them especially when she visited at their house.

"No there isn't, but I always enjoy Shino admitting something illogical, well about that I think it's time we get a new friend guys, right Hinata?" Naruto eye smiled at them all, as all four boys look over Hinata who was bow blushing furiously, but still gave them a small smile, "Troublesome blonde" Shikamaru sigh as he lay down on the grass after finishing his bento and packing it again, "Well welcome to our group Hinata" Kiba said as Akamaru went to Hinata's side, nudging her to pat his head, which she did and began to pat Akamaru's head gently, " atleast there's another responsible person in our group other than me" Shino muttered enough for everyone to hear, causing Kiba to protest, this scene caused both girls to laugh.

(Meanwhile at the Hokage's office)

Sarutobi let out a sigh as he saw the team alpha analyzed the teams, there main goal was to form a team that is all rounded, and doesn't have a weak point on their team, so far there are already teams that they have arranged together, "You're breaking the Ino-Shika-Cho team?" the Hokage asked them and saw them nodded in return, "Remember the what Naruto said awhile ago?" Itachi asked the old monkey who looked confused and tried to remember what her surrogate granddaughter said, but still got nothing, Mio face palmed herself as she lets out a sigh "She said not to put a fan girl on her team" Mio said, the Hokage looked at her then began to analyze the team set ups, "is it really necessary to break the Ino-Shika-Cho team?" the hokage asked again, as Mio and Itachi told Shisui to explain to the hokage the possible team set ups if the Ino-Shika-Cho team didn't break up. Shisui nodded while the remaining three members began to pick the appropriate teacher for each team, "Well if you want the Ino-Shika-Cho not to break up then that leaves for Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba, look closely, Naruto doesn't want to have a fangirl on the team, and Naruto is already on Sasuke's team, If we place Sakura on their team, not only will Naruto get our heads but their teamwork will be extremely horrible, with a fangirl on the 'Famous Uchiha sama's team' it'll boost his ego and have a superiority complex, and as for the fangirl, well let's say that she's doen for due to her habit of dieting, and if we place Hinata on her team, there won't be a mediator on Kiba's team, cause I've known that Kiba and Shino have a rivalry going on, and will tend to always fight even in the smallest things, so that's why Hinata can't be placed in Naruto's team and besides not only Naruto will have a fangirl on her team but also in Kiba's there team will be over Specialization in Tracking we don't need that kind of team we need an all rounder teams" Shisui finished as he let the information sink in the old monkey's head.

"I suppose you're right and besides those are the only students having the potential to pass the exam" Sarutobi said, as all of them began to discuss which teacher goes to which team.

(Back to the Academy)

As the group of friends began enjoying their time leisurely sitting down under a shade of a big tree feeling the breeze, falling asleep but there precious time of relaxing was disrupted by the famous 'Uchiha Sasuke' "Are you perhaps Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked the blonde girl who only opened one of her eyes to see who is talking to her, "Can you take a guess?" Naruto said as she shifter herself comfortably caressing Hinata's bangs while the said girl used the young anbu's lap as a pillow, " Fair enough" the Sasuke said as he eyed the young girl before him, _'is she really going to be my teacher doesn't she have the same age as us' sauske thought quietly _then quickly flinch at the glare the blonde girl is giving her, "You better not underestimate me uchiha even your brother has some trouble on defeating me" Naruto said coolly in a hushed tone trying not to wake up the Hyuuga heiress.

Sasuke then realized something, he remembered his father's words yesterday, _'Sasuke if you meet Naruto Uzumaki don't let her looks fool you she is a strong woman who even surpassed your brother, and please don't underestimate you, I'd still like to see you in one peace when you come home with no parts missing and besides she will be your teacher when you graduate the academy and become a genin'_ Fudjaku said, letting the information sink in his son's head, _'So that's what father is telling me, even my brother admittied to my father's claim'_ Sasuke then eyed the girl infront of her and did the unexpected.

" I'm sorry, I just couldn't believe that there was someone like you in my age group and I would like to join your group" Sasuke said Naruto eye smiled at him "Sure your first assignment is to wake up Shikamaru and tell him you want to join us" Naruto said, as Sasuke complied to the order, ever since he was little he didn't really have friends, boys always avoided him due to jealousy because girls fawn over him while girls are a big no for him cause as his brother said that _'their rabid, ferocious and especially devils who want nothing but to eat you they're also called fangirls'_ ever since then he avoided every girl, but seeing this group of people infront of him relaxing, he couldn't help but to be happy, they didn't care he had fangirls, even the girls didn't care he was an Uchiha, he was glad to just found true friends.

he threw a small rock on the Lazy bum's head, thus awaking him up, "Troublesome blonde who did you invite this time to join our group" shikamaru said as he sit up "Yeah she invite me" Shikamaru shifted his gaze to the young Uchiha a smirk came to his face, "It seems that our group is getting more interesting welcome to the group" Shikamaru said, Sasuke smiled at him.

The bell rang indicating to return to the classroom, everyone was awakened by the sound of it, and was surprised to see the Uchiha, they look over Naruto who nudge them to befriend so they did, and they all walk back to the classroom, knowing all of them that they all gained two friends, and thus they must form a bond on their new members.

**A/N: Sorry no action here, and sorry for the late update it seems that my vacation with my family felt longer than it should be oh well please R&R, thank you.**

**GiuliaZe**** : thank you for the wonderful compliment it really brings my day to have a compliment like that and I'm really sorry that dear kashi won't make his debut in this chapter, but don't worry he'll come in Chapter 6.**

**demon-angel-lover****: **** thanks for the review and don't worry I'll keep writing this story, and thanks again.**

**-Mitsume923**


End file.
